The present invention relates to a portable AV editing apparatus which can perform processing such as on-line editing and off-line editing.
Portions recorded at a studio or on location are recorded by scene or cut and contain no added special effects. Therefore, it is necessary to edit them to adjust them to an effective composition of images and sound and to a proper length. Video tape is edited by the electronic editing system of electrical dubbing. This electronic editing system includes on-line editing for editing by directly using a final recording medium and off-line editing for preparing the data for the on-line editing by using an inexpensive medium and apparatus. Conventionally, the user has performed the editing operation by using an editing apparatus designed for on-line editing when performing on-line editing and has performed the editing operation by using an editing apparatus designed for off-line editing when performing off-line editing.
However, in the conventional system, the above-mentioned editing apparatuses were not designed by taking portability into account. When a user performed processing for editing by using the editing apparatuses, there were limitations in terms of place and time.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate the above limitations and provide a portable AV editing apparatus which can perform processing for editing of an AV (audio visual) signal by a user without any limitations in terms of place and time.
According to the present invention, there is provided a portable AV editing apparatus accommodating an input means for inputting a video signal from an on-line editing apparatus, a disc recording means for recording the video signal on a disc type recording medium; a processing means; a display; an operation unit; and a power source in a portable case, wherein the processing means causes the video signal from an on-line editing apparatus to be recorded in the disc recording means when the input means is connected to the on-line editing apparatus and performs off-line editing in accordance with the operation of the operation unit based on a video signal preliminarily recorded in the disc recording means when the input means is not connected to the on-line editing apparatus.
The portable AV editing apparatus of the present invention preferably is one in which the video signal is a compressed video signal and the input means inputs a video signal selected from among the video signals recorded in the on-line editing apparatus in accordance with the necessary scene.
Alternatively, the portable AV editing apparatus of the present invention preferably is one wherein the video signal is selected by either of a manual mode using a search dial or by an automatic mode where it is automatically selected at predetermined time intervals.
The portable AV editing apparatus of the present invention is preferably one wherein the on-line editing is performed by showing on a display a first display portion showing, in stamp picture units, the video signal input from the on-line editing apparatus, a second display portion showing the first and final stamp pictures of a group of pictures composing a scene designated in accordance with the operation of the operation unit out of the stamp pictures shown in the first display portion, and a third display portion showing said programmed group of pictures when the stamp pictures shown at the second display portion are programmed by designation in accordance with the operation of the operation unit.
Further, the portable AV editing apparatus of the present invention is preferably one wherein the input means inputs the video signal in at least field units and said disc recording means records the video signal in at least field units.
Further, the portable AV editing apparatus of the present invention is preferably one wherein said disc type recording medium is a magneto-optic disc.
Further, the portable AV editing apparatus of the present invention is preferably one wherein the video signal includes an audio signal.